Kaamelott : Le langage fleuri
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Enfin le langage fleuri fait son apparition à la cour de Kaamelott, voilà des preux chevaliers, des damoiselles et damoiseaux ainsi que des mamies qui fusent partout, enfin presque...


KAAMELOTT

KAAMELOTT : Le langage fleuri

KAAMELOTT : Le langage fleuri

Autour de la table ronde se tiennent, le roi Arthur, Léodagan roi de Carmélide, les chevaliers Karadoc, Perceval, Lancelot, Calogrenant. Le père Blaise classe des papiers sur son lutrin avec agacement.

- Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il glande ! , s'énerve Léodagan. Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on poirote !

- Nous avons qu'à commencer la réunion sans lui, suggère le père Blaise.

- Je veux bien, répond Arthur. Mais c'est lui qui a proposé le premier ordre du jour.

- Nous n'avons qu'à attaquer par le second et nous reviendrons au premier à son arrivée, propose Lancelot.

- Euh ! Oui, mais non, intervient le père Blaise. Si vous faite ça, je vais être obligé de tout recopier, déjà que j'ai pas mal de papier en retard.

- Hé ho ! Le scribe, siffle Léodagan. C'est votre travail, il me semble !

- Sire ? , intervient Karadoc.

- Oui ? , répond Arthur en se tournant vers le chevalier.

- J'ai une question.

Le roi prend une grande inspiration en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je vous écoute.

- J'aimerais savoir ce que vous avait conseillé Merlin quand vous aviez des soucis de ronflement ?

- Du persil dans le nez.

- Non ! Avant ça.

- Avant çà ?

- Oui, avant le persil !

- Ah ! Je vois, deux œufs durs dans la bouche.

- Ah ! Voilà c'est ça ! Je ne m'en rappelais plus !

- Mais les œufs sont pour les aphtes !

- Justement, j'ai des aphtes.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu commencer par demander le remède pour les aphtes ?

- Euh… Mais je ne savais plus qu'il s'agissait d'œufs durs.

- Franchement Karadoc je me demande si vous avez quelque chose dans la tête !

La porte de la salle de la table ronde s'ouvre, le chevalier Bohort entre.

- Veuillez excuser mon retard…

- Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt, fait remarquer Arthur sèchement.

Bohort s'installe à sa place pendant que le père Blaise range ses parchemins avant de saisir sa plume.

- Bien, tout le monde est là nous allons pouvoir commencer par la première question à l'ordre du jour, annonce le prêtre.

Tous les regards se portent sur Bohort.

- Le sujet est : le langage de la cour ne devrait-il pas être plus fleuri ? , annonce le père Blaise.

- Fleuri ?? , répète Léodagan pensif.

- Qu'entendez-vous par fleuri ? , questionne Arthur.

- Voilà sire, répond Bohort en s'éclaircissant la voix. Je crois que vu la stature du royaume de Bretagne dans le monde actuelle, il serait bien que toutes les personnes représentant le royaume se doivent de parler clairement et dans un langage approprié…

- Ca veut dire quoi en clair ? , coupe Léodagan.

- Pour répondre à votre question, je dirais que nous ne devrions plus nous exprimer comme des personnes de basse extraction.

- Je pige que dalle ! , s'exclame le roi de Carmélide.

- Pareil, je captes pas un broc, ajoute Perceval.

- Alors là, cela aurait été surprenant !

- Donnez-nous un exemple, suggère Arthur.

- Bien si vous le souhaitez, répond Bohort. Prenons par exemple la phrase du roi Léodagan : Je pige que dalle. En langage plus approprié, cela donne : je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites.

- C'est d'un long ! , s'exclame Léodagan. Va falloir causer comme ça ?

- Je conçois que ce langage est moins roturier, mais pourquoi voulez-vous que nous nous exprimions de cette façon ? , questionne Arthur.

- Bravo majesté ! Vous avez fort bien formulé.

- Ça ne répond pas à sa question, remarque Lancelot.

- J'aimerais que tous ici, parlions de façon plus soignée quand nous recevons des émissaires et dignitaires d'autres royaumes, mais aussi en permanence afin de redorer le blason de Kaamelott.

- Ca veut dire quoi ? , s'emporte Léodagan. Qu'on passe pour des ploucs dans les autres pays !?

Bohort affiche un regard triste et baisse la tête.

- Il faudrait donc employer des messires, damoiselles et autres billevesées ? , demande Lancelot.

- Quoi ? Employer ce langage utilisé pour séduire les femmes dans la littérature, fait Léodagan.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, fait Arthur en se grattant le menton. Si cela peut aider dans les relations diplomatiques.

- Quoi !! , s'emporte Léodagan en se levant. Vous me voyez dire à mon épouse : ma chère amie ou mamie, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me donner le pichet de vin. Si je lui dis cela, elle va me foutre une tarte dans la gueule en me demandant ce qui me prend.

- Voyons calmez-vous beau-père, tente d'apaiser Arthur. C'est pour le bien de nos relations internationales.

- Ah oui ! Et bien minaudé si vous le voulez, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour parler comme une gonzesse !

- Voyons sire Léodagan, loin de moi l'idée de vous faire…, intervient Bohort.

Le roi de Carmélide se tourne vers le chevalier en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

- Vous le chevalier de pacotille ! Je vais vous dire au vous pouvez vous mettre votre langage ! Vous avez qu'à vous le carrez dans le fion ! Là au moins, il sera au chaud ! Et si vous voulez vous pourriez y mettre des pâquerettes avec ! Ça vous va ? C'est assez fleuri comme cela !?

Léodagan se dirige vers la porte.

- Donc, fait Arthur d'une voix calme. D'autres personnes ont des objections à émettre sur le sujet ?

- Allez, je vous laisse entre dames, lance ironiquement le roi de Carmélide en claquant la porte.

Les chevaliers se regardent sans dire un mot.

- Bon, constate Arthur en se frappant les mains.

- Je crois que le sujet est clos, constate le père Blaise. Nous allons donc passer au second sujet, dit le prêtre en consultant un parchemin. Ah ! Non, vu que sire Léodagan vient de quitter les lieux, nous passerons donc au troisième sujet.

- Pardon !? , s'étonne le roi. Quel était donc le sujet ?

- L'installation de nouvelle tour de guet.

La porte de la salle s'ouvre, Léodagan revient s'asseoir à la table.

- Je vous en prie, faite votre annonce chère représentant ecclésiastique, que tous ses nobles chevaliers écoutent cette proposition, fait le roi de Carmélide après s'être raclé la gorge.

- Hé bien ! Vous ne manquez pas d'air vous ! , remarque Arthur. Espèce de faux cul !

Léodagan se tourne vers Arthur avec un sourire.

- Voyons votre majesté, est-ce un langage digne d'une personne de votre rang ?

Puis le roi de Carmélide se tourne vers le prêtre en lui faisant un signe de la main pour l'inviter à reprendre.

- Vous disiez donc ?

- Alors, comment qu'on doit causer ? , lance Perceval.

- À mon avis, on a pas fini d'en parler, répond Karadoc.

- J'ai rien compris, fait Calogrenant.

- Le plus simple est de continuer à s'exprimer comme d'habitude, suggère Lancelot.

Léodagan frappe du poing sur la table, le silence se fait.

- Alors, père Blaise, la seconde question ? , fait mielleusement le roi de Carmélide.

FIN

- 3 -


End file.
